Full grown
by lovestruck001
Summary: With their senior year finished, Tim and Lyla are getting ready to enjoy their summer together. However, when a letter comes from Tim's long absent mom, Lyla thinks its time they have a little family reunion. Tim and Lyla with some other FNL characters along the way.
1. Chapter 1

Lyla would never get used to this room. She'd been sleeping here for regularly for 10 months now, but the feeling of the lumpy mattress underneath her and the smell of sweat and sports gear, a smell that so strongly screamed boy to her, would never fade. It was worst now in the stifling late June heat. She could feel Tim's sweaty naked torso pressed against her like a second skin. She knew if she moved she'd peel right off of him, like those glossy gold star stickers she always used to hunger after in grade school.

"S'hot." Tim groaned beside her, waking up slowly and groggily testing out each of his limbs. It had to be close to noon, although they hadn't really fallen asleep until at least 3 am last night. They'd come back from yet another pool party, celebrating the end of high school; stumbling in drunk on beer and high off love.

"Nooooo." she half-heartedly protested as he wrapped his damp naked body around hers. Despite the heat and the sticky feeling of her skin on his, she loved mornings like this. Waking up with him was almost as good as going to bed with him.

"What should we do today, Garrity?" he asked, his voice leaded with sleep.

"Nothing?" she suggested, her body rumbling along with his as he chuckled. Lyla always had something planned for their day. Before he'd even found a clean pair of pants to put on, she'd checked off three things in her little black leather planner. But now with summer upon them and college acceptances solidified and in hand, there was nothing that needed to be done.

"Well I can think of something." he said, his voice suddenly more awake as his hand slid down her side making. His mouth followed; the tips of his hair grazing her skin as he turned her down on her back sliding lower as his hands grabbed behind her knees. Lyla groaned, thinking she would never get tired of this. Sex with Jason had always been an obligation for her; as the star quarterbacks girlfriend you did what you had to do to make him happy since that was your job and nothing else mattered. But with Tim, it was different: there was no sense of obligation just love, lust and desire. Maybe it was the fact that he was so skilled (not for lack of experience she reminded herself) that it felt like he could read her mind or because the passion and fire burning behind his eyes was one that she could return but she was insatiable

"Hey Timmy we need to – WHOA…HOLY…I'll just –." Billy's voice broke her trance. Tim jumped up, tangled in blankets halfway down the bed, immediately moving to cover them. Billy slammed the door, backing out as abruptly as he'd come in.

"You need a lock on that stupid door!" she yelled as she brought the covers up over her face, both mortified and frustrated. She'd been telling Tim for weeks now that this was going to happen one day. She'd even pencilled it in on her day planner to stop at the hardware store.

"I'm so so sorry. Idiotic jackass needs to learn how to knock." Tim said as he tried to pry the covers off her face. To be honest, he was pretty surprised they'd never been caught before. Billy had walked in on him with a plenty a rally girl and even Tyra. But Lyla was different. This wasn't just screwing a girl, this was his girlfriend. He felt a strange need to protect her dignity; she'd once told him that she didn't everyone to think she was stupid for being with him and he was determined to never let that happen.

"Timmy look I don't mean to interrupt…but can you come out here for a sec?" Billys muffled voice came through the door sounding uncomfortanly, making Tim frown with annoyance. His brother had the worst timing. He'd been in the middle of something good right there. Lyla was very much a believer in 'you get what you give'; he'd been halfway done with 'giving' and was just getting excited about the 'getting' part. Looking down at her, she just gave him a shrug, making it pretty clear that the moment had passed.

"I will finish what I started, Garrity." he said to her as she rolled her eyes. Knowing his luck, she'd be asleep when he got back. He jammed on some briefs and hoped Billy was about to tell him he'd won the lottery because that was about the only thing he could think of that was worthy this interruption.

"It better be good Billy" Billy was sitting at the bar, letter in hand. It sure as hell didn't look like lottery ticket in his hand but the expression on Billy's face wasn't one of teasing as he'd been expecting.

"Mom sent us a letter," he said evenly and curtly. Tim sat down beside him, suddenly feeling numb. He hadn't spoken to his mother since he was 10. She'd called about a month after she'd skipped out on them. He'd been home alone when the phone rang and he almost didn't pick up since no one ever called them. But for some reason he did and it was her; she'd asked about school and dad and Billy, never mentioned coming home. He couldn't get up the nerve to ask, thinking that maybe this phone call was her way of telling him that she'd just gone on a little vacation and would be back in no time. In retrospect, it seemed that was her way of saying goodbye, since she'd been too much of a coward to do it in person.

"What does she want?" Tim asked, not even sure he cared at this point.

"I don't know. She says she wants to get to know us. She says she's sorry." Billy handed him the letter.

"I think it's a little too late for that now. She could've gotten to know us real well if she'd bothered to stick around." Tim kept his hands firmly at his sides. He was done with parental reunions. After seeing his dad a few years back and re-opening that wound, he saw his parents as essentially dead to him now. He'd once believed that the abandonment had been somehow his fault: if only he'd eaten all his vegetables or done all his homework his mother and father would've stuck around. But he was to bitter for that now. He realized that they probably never wanted neither him nor Billy no matter what they did.

"She was sick Tim. When she was here with us she was sick and addicted to all kinds of shit. She had to get away or she would've ended up dead. She didn't want to leave us, but she knew she couldn't take care of us." Billy said quietly. It sure sounded like a lot of excuses to Tim. There was other ways and he was sure of it. Nonetheless, the look on Billy's face was pained. He sighed, taking the letter from his brother's hand.

_Billy and Timmy,_

_My dear boys. My beautiful boys. I know you're probably reading this and thinking of every mean and awful thing you've ever wanted to say to me. And I deserve that, I really do. What I did to you was awful and terrible. I wasn't a good person back then. I was a sick person. Drugs and alcohol and a life spent working hard and getting nothing but bad breaks can make someone into the worst person they can be. _

_I'm sorry for that. I know it doesn't change what happened but I'm hoping it will provide you with some sense of closure to know that I am so incredibly sorry. I didn't want to leave you but I didn't know what to do. My life was on a crash course to nowhere and I didn't want to take you with me. It is my one biggest regret and mistake in life that I let you boys slip out of my hands._

_Things have changed a lot since those years and I'm in a good place right now. I'd like to make things right. I know you boys are now grown up and I know I've lost my babies. But I want to meet the incredible men I'm sure you have become. I've been thinking about you both every single day for the last 8 years. I've never let you out of my heart. I never stopped loving you._

_I've attached my address and phone number below. I'm really hoping you boys will contact me. I know forgiveness may be out of reach. But I don't think it's too late for us to be a family still. Hoping to hear from you,_

_Laurel Riggins _

"A lot of good her love did for us when we were struggling to pay rent or buy food." Tim mumbled. His fingers were white as he gripped the letter tightly in his hands. He didn't want to admit it, but while a part of him was incredibly angry, he still felt a tug in his chest. This was his mother and she wanted to get to know him…he didn't know what to feel.

"She's in Canada now in Vancouver according to the return address. We should give her a call or something. Can't hurt." Billy said tentatively. He was testing the waters, gauging Tim's reaction. He knew his little brother had been put through the ringer with their father. But this was different. Dad had always been a rancid son of a bitch. But mom wasn't all bad. Billy remembered how she would tuck him in at night, her soft voice as she sang them to sleep and her gentle hands as she washed away the blood and bruises after another one of Walt's alcohol induced rage fits. He didn't know if Tim could remember any of that behind the wall of hurt and betrayal he still felt over her abandonment.

"Do whatever you want Billy. But I don't want any part of this. This isn't about us, this is about her feeling guilty for what she did and wanting to make herself feel like less of a monster. But the truth is she still is a monster to me. Maybe this would've made sense back when she first left. If she'd given some sort of explanation or something. But now? It's too late for this Billy. I don't need a mother anymore." Tim said as he slowing got up and wandered back to his room, leaving Billy still sitting their staring at the letter as if it held all the answers.

Lyla had just started to drift back into sleep when she felt the bed dip beside her. Tim was staring straight up at the ceiling, hands above his head tangled in the Christmas lights that had decorated his room since they were little kids.

"Everything okay?" she asked as she slid next to him. As much as he liked to think of himself as this strong, stoic individual, Lyla could read Tim like a book. His eyes were always a dead giveaway. They would dance and sparkle when he had a crazy idea or wild plan up his sleeve. Or they would darken and his eyebrows would knot when he was worried like now. She smoothed her hand over the creases on his forehead, kissing his shoulder gently.

"Yeah." He replied abruptly before turning around and grabbing her face in his hands, capturing her mouth with his. This kiss felt like desperation, like a man taking a drink after a long trek in the desert. Lyla pushed him away; she wasn't going to do this again. Their first kiss, on the side of the highway out in the rain with her paralyzed boyfriend only minutes away, had been like this. Both of them hungry and raw with emotions that just needed to be released. But things weren't like that now. This was a relationship, with real trust and communication and not just two people looking to bury their problems between the sheets. They'd moved on and fallen in love and she wasn't going to let him hide anymore.

"No, you don't get to do this anymore. You're going to talk to me. What's wrong?" she said as she sat up and untangled herself from him. Tim sighed, but knew she was right. She'd get it out of him eventually. She always did.

"My mom wrote a letter and wants to reconnect. She's been as good as dead for 8 years and now that the guilt is eating her up inside, she want us to kiss and make up." He said, his voice tough but his eyes giving away how much he was feeling.

"Tim…" She didn't know what to say. Her parents were far from perfect. Her mom had become incredibly self-absorbed ever since moving to California; all she heard about when during their weekly phone calls was how Buddy Jr. and Tabby's insolent behavior was ruining her mother's picture perfect life. Her father was another story, all caught up in Panther drama that he often forgot about her entirely. But at least she knew they both loved her and would never even think of abandoning her. She couldn't even imagine what it would feel like to have them disappear like Tim's mom had.

"Do you think you'll write her back?" she asked tentatively. This could be a good thing. Closure was something he desperately needed, she thought.

"I don't want anything to do with her. Back when I needed a mom she wasn't around. Now when I don't need her she suddenly wants back in. Well I'm done with that," Tim said, getting out of bed. "I'm gonna go take a shower. Want to go grab breakfast?"

Lyla nodded, watching him saunter out of the room. He was putting on a brave face but she knew this was affecting him more than he'd ever admit. He just needed some time, she decided, to sort out his feelings about this. He was still too angry. In the meantime however, she thought a shower sounded like a great idea and padded out of bed after him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Authors note: for the purposes of this story, Vanderbilt and San Antonio State are both in the same city! Gotta love fiction that you write yourself!_

_Also, please review! I will continue to update regularly if I feel like there's interest and an audience!_

"Why exactly do we need this many avocados?" Tim asked, leaning on the grocery cart and holding up a bag of at least 10 of the funny looking things.

"Because all Billy and you eat is cereal and I'm pretty sure you have scurvy," Lyla replied, picking through a giant stack of apples as Tim manoeuvred the cart after her. "Besides now that football is over and there's no more two-a-days you won't be able to keep this up." She coyly ran her hands down the sides of his sleeveless t-shirt, admiring the muscles he managed to keep up despite subsiding mostly on beer and bread.

"I don't even know what part of this you eat…" Tim mumbled to himself as he tossed the fruit back into the cart. After Tim had offered to make Lyla his favourite lunch meal of Apple Jacks and ketchup on crackers she'd insisted they hit the local grocery store. He didn't really see a problem with his eating habits but Lyla was a force to be reckoned with and it was usually just easier to go along with her ideas.

"So have you given your mom anymore thought?" she asked delicately as she directed him to the frozen foods section. Lyla had remained quiet about it all week, which was fairly impressive for her since she usually pounced on him about things like this. He shrugged running his hands through his hair as he always did when he was nervous.

"I've got a lot on my mind lately. Been busy." This was partially true. This college thing wasn't as straightforward as he'd thought it would be; San Antonio State kept sending him letters in a never ending stream. Did he want to take Roman History or Greek History? Did he want his mandatory English class twice a week at 8 am or once a week for 3 whole hours? Lyla got excited every time one of those fancy thick Vanderbilt envelopes arrived for her but for Tim it was all just making his head hurt; college was good and all but why did he have to think about it the now when it was still months away? On top of that, they now had to find an apartment that would be suitable for Ms. Garrity's bourgeois taste yet also affordable and somewhat close to both their campuses.

"You should call her. I mean, there's no harm in a phone call, right? If you don't like what you hear you just hang up, right?" Lyla said tentatively. Moments like this reminded her of when they were just kids and she'd ask him about all the bruises on his arm or his split lip, cautiously trying to help while hoping she wouldn't unleash the fury of emotions that lay underneath. It was like frog catching, she thought as she remembered all the times she'd head out to the lake with Jason and Tim to catch the little critters. You had to sneak up on them and grab them at just the right moment; not too hard since you didn't want to squish them but not too soft either if you wanted a shot at actually catching one. She had always been the best frog catcher of them all.

"Billy called the number last night. Apparently the line was dead. Figures she'd be just as unreliable as usual." Tim replied, looking through his hair. The disappointment in Billy's voice after that phone call had been palpable. For someone who hated their father so thoroughly, Tim was surprised at the level of redemption his brother felt for their equally shitty mother.

"Well maybe she moved or something?" she said, more to herself than to Tim who had already started manoeuvring them towards the cash register. He shrugged, clearly done with the conversation. She sighed as she started unloading the food out on to the conveyer belt. Like most things he didn't want to deal with, Tim was clearly planning on ignoring this until it no longer became an issue. She could see it gnawing on him and despite his amazing powers of ignorance, she didn't think this one was going away. She would think of something eventually to get through that stubborn head.

"Pass me the bananas." She gestured to Tim who was absentmindedly flipping through a football magazine. She didn't think she'd ever even seen bananas at the Riggins house. As she moved to place them on the belt, the edge of the bag got caught up in the display case above the register, knocking down a road map of North America onto the pile of fruits and vegetables. Lyla stared at the map and after a quick glance at Tim, who was still engrossed in his magazine, she impulsively tucked it under the bananas and hoped this was a good idea.

* * *

"What do you mean you're not coming up to California to visit?" Her mother wailed at her, probably sitting outside by the luxurious pool they'd just built in the new house. Lyla inhaled deeply, trying to keep calm. When did her mother become this foreign to her? She used to be able to tell her everything; as much as it was cliché she used to call her mom her 'best friend'. Now, this woman who had just spent the last 20 minutes telling her about her new hair extensions made from genuine human hair, was completely unrecognizable to her. Kevin was not only a hippie, but a rich hippie who made enough money to provide Pam with a pool boy, a live-in maid and a driver. Pam Garrity had thought she had it pretty nice as the wife of the well-off Buddy Garrity but being rich in small town Dillon was nothing like being rich in LA, where opulence was the norm. She couldn't even imagine going back there, since everything now seemed so simply inadequate as she'd seen how the other half truly live.

"I told you mom, plans have changed. I have some things I need to do here in Dillon." Well, I'll be in Dillon for a little while longer so that's not completely untrue, she thought as she stretched out the road map in front of her. It would take them about 4 days to drive from Dillon to Vancouver, but she figured they could make some stops along the way. She'd always wanted to see the deserts of New Mexico and the mountains of Utah. That is, if she could get Tim to agree to this crazy idea.

"But honey, everyone was looking forward to seeing you! Tabby and Buddy Jr. have really missed you out here!" This was such a load of crap, but Lyla kept her mouth clamped shut. Her mother was already distressed, having planned to show off her beautiful daughter to all the other neighborhood moms. Tabby had taken teenage rebellion to a new stage and had sunk deep into goth culture. Every time Lyla tried to talk to her, she replied with a series of grunts and groans if she even bothered to answer the phone. Lyla could bet that Pam was absolutely mortified considering all the other moms pranced their blonde, Barbie-like protégés in front of her at every dinner party and evening soiree. Meanwhile Buddy Jr. had really taken on the hippie lifestyle and was usually so blazed out of his mind that Lyla had trouble keeping him awake during their rare phone sessions.

"I know mom, but I've got to get ready for school. I've got so much stuff to buy and Tim and I need to go look for a place that works for us…" she could almost hear her mother bristle at the mention of Tim.

"Well dear, you do what you need to do, but I do hope you can make some time for me?" her mother pleaded, using that tone that clearly said 'you choose your father over me so you owe me this'. Lyla sighed, ending the conversation with some non-committal mmhmms that she hoped would get her mother off her back for at least another little while.

"One down, one to go…" she said to herself as she gathered up her map and hoped her father was in a good mood. Her mother was easy enough, with hundreds of miles separating them, but she knew she had to come up with something good for her father. However, her mother insistence for a visit had planted an idea in her head, an idea she hoped enough would be convincing enough for her dear old dad to let her go on a cross country road trip with Tim Riggins.

"Hi Daddy!" she said as sweetly as she could. Lyla was almost tempted to dig out her old Panthers cheerleading uniform for this conversation, since anything Panthers related always put her father into a good mood.

"Hello sweetheart! Haven't seen you around for a little while now! Spending all your time with that Riggins boy?" Buddy turned his attention away from the TV and to his daughter. As much as he'd initially hated the idea of his sweet Lyla with that man whore Tim Riggins, he had to admit the boy had proven himself. He was always polite and courteous, had yet to make his little girl cry or fuss and as much as Buddy could see, he really loved his daughter. Plus, he was a damn good football player and that was something Buddy could always get behind. Did he still threaten to beat his head in every time he thought Riggins was getting too comfortable? Well of course! Got to keep him on his toes; that's what fathers do!

"I've just been really busy getting ready for college, daddy," Lyla said as she slid down next to him. "I'm really going to miss you next year." She laid her head down on her dads shoulder, feeling him relax and wrap his arm around her.

"Oh sweetheart I'll miss you too! But don't you worry I'll be down to visit! Gotta go watch Riggins rip it up on the San Antonio Skyhawks out there!" She smiled, counting her blessings that Tim played football. She wouldn't imagine her daddy even considering this crazy idea if he'd been the start soccer player or God forbid not on any sports teams at all.

"It's just been really hard with mom not around this year," The sad look on her face made her feel sick inside; she hated using this guilt trip but it was necessary. "I've really missed her."

"I know darling, it's been hard for you. But I'm so proud of you and how you've handled it all! And now look at you! Off to Vanderbilt, your dream school!" Buddy beamed at his daughter, "Why don't you go and pay your mom a visit before school starts?"

"Well actually daddy, that's what I wanted to talk to you about?" She said, her head snapping up off his shoulder as she pulled out the map she'd stuffed in the back of her jeans. It was time to make her pitch, so she plastered on her best smile, the one she'd always resorted to during her Panther cheerleading days, and took a deep breath hoping this would work.

* * *

This day has been utter shit, Tim thought to himself. First, Lyla had made him re-hash all this stuff with his mom at the grocery store. Then, he'd decided to go out for a run, feeling all self-conscious about her comments in the store and suddenly worried that his pants did seem tighter then they'd been earlier in the season. Halfway through, it had started to pour so he'd come back soaked and walked in on Billy and Mindy going at it on the couch. She was riding her brother like he was the prize pony at the Kentucky Derby, his bare ass pressed firmly onto Tim's favourite spot on the couch. Mindy wasn't even apologetic and actually yelled at him for leaving muddy tracks all over her shoes, which he'd tripped over on his way in.

"At least I've got you." He said to the six pack he was cradling in his arms. He cracked open a can, enjoying the refreshing and familiar taste. Back in the day, he'd down at least a six pack a day. Hell, he remembered some morning when they were out of milk and he'd eat his cereal soaked in beer. But ever since this Lyla thing, he didn't find that he needed the beer. Alcohol was an escape; when your vision is all hazy and your body is pleasantly tingly, you're not thinking about how much your life sucks. Nowadays his life didn't suck at all though and it wasn't just Lyla. He felt like he had some sort of a future; a new start away from Dillon where everyone had a preconceived opinion on who Tim Riggins was and he wanted to be living it with his head clear. Beer was now an occasional pleasantry whereas before it had been a necessity.

"Beer down!" Tim had just started feeling the buzz when Lyla stormed in. Where was the Lyla of old, who would politely knock and wait to be let in? He missed that Lyla sometimes.

"Lyla, come sit down with me." He said, patting the couch in what he hoped was an inviting way. Billy had soiled the other couch, so it was only fair he get back at him by leaving his mark on this one.

"Nuh uh, Tim. Get your stuff. We're going on a roadtrip." Lyla said, as she threw him his duffle bag. Tim was a little bit drunk, but this seemed to strange to be true.

"W…what?" He threw his girlfriend a questioning glance, but she only smiled and gave him a look that he knew could only mean trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

_Here's the third chapter! Please review so I can tell if there's interest and if I should keep writing? _

_ENJOY!_

"What do you mean there's no more rooms available?" Lyla looked like she was ready to reach over the counter and shake the sleepy cowboy manning the Motel 6 front desk. It didn't look like it phased him much though; he'd propped his feet comfortably on the counter and was sleepy eyed underneath his Stetson.

"Well, little lady, the best Buddy Holly revival band is in town doin' one of those 'impromptu' concerts so we're booked solid!" He replied, his Texas twang making Tim's head hurt. He was still slightly drunk and unsure how'd he'd gotten swept up in Hurricane Lyla. She'd stormed into his house, announced a road trip and started to pack a bag for him. Before he could even get his bearings, she'd written a note to Billy telling him they were going to be gone for a bit and was digging his keys out of his pocket whilst dragging him out the door. They'd been driving in comfortable silence for the last couple hours, with a few mentions of 'California' and 'visiting Pam', before she'd announced that she was done for the day and pulled into the first hotel they'd come across.

"But I called ahead! I talked to a girl on the phone and she said you had a room. I want to talk to that girl. I want to talk to the manager. Actually, no, I want to talk to the owner! Just get me someone to talk to!" Lyla was too tired for this. She'd managed to swindle Buddy into consenting to this trip and even lending his credit card, although it had been a precarious discussion. She'd stunned him with her sad doe-like brown eyes and her best pouts into a somewhat reluctant agreement. But she knew she had to get going before her father had a chance to sit down and really think about what he'd just agreed to: letting his daughter head off to God knows where with Tim Riggins. The element of surprise was also her only tool with Tim, since just like Buddy if she let him think about it for too long he'd also probably ask too many questions and think she was crazy. But all that rushing had left her feeling exhausted; she didn't live life like this, going at Mach 6 with only a vague plan.

"Ma'am, I am the manager and the owner. I'll let you park you're truck out in the lot for the night but unfortunately I can't get you a room since we're –"

"Booked solid! I know! That's what they told Mary and Joseph too you know but they found a way so I'm sure you can also find a –" Lyla's ponytail was swishing back and forth with annoyance.

"Thank you very much, sir. We'll take you up on that offer for the parking spot. Thank you again." Tim placed his hands on Lyla's disgruntled shoulders and steered her away from the front desk before she reached over the counter and strangled the poor old guy.

"Tim, what are you doing? This is ridiculous! I swear I saw some empty rooms when we pulled in here! The lights were on in some of them and clearly there was no one inside! He's just being a jerk and—"

"Garrity, has anyone ever told you you're a little high strung?" Tim smirked as he led her to the truck. Lyla just glared, getting in on the passenger side and slumping down low in the seat. Tim hoped in, immediately slamming his knees into the steering column. Lyla had messed up all his seat adjustments; even the seat cushion felt strange and like it had lost the perfect imprint of his butt he had worked so hard to carve into it. He never let anyone drive his truck, but then again he also never said no to Lyla.

"Where are you going?" She asked as he pulled into the back parking lot of the motel, facing an empty field.

"The guy said we could park out here." Tim replied as he turned off the engine and jumped out the truck. He usually kept blankets in the back for the days he forgot his keys or Billy kicked him out. It had been a long time since that had happened, but he remembered back in the days of junior year when he'd spent many a night avoiding Billy and his ex-girlfriend as well as that creepy ferret guy by spending the night in his trusty truck.

"We're going to sleep…outside?" Lyla couldn't have sounded more horrified if Tim had suggested they eat their own hair and skip flossing. She'd never even been camping and was perfectly happy to keep it that way. Sleeping outside meant bugs, strange noises you could never find the source of and no protection from strange passerby's!

"Got any other ideas, Garrity?" Tim liked seeing her out of her comfort zone; reminded him that she was human too and couldn't always handle everything that was thrown at her with a calm and collected attitude. He could literally hear her teeth grinding as he set up the blankets in the bed of the truck. It was a warm summer night, perfect for sleeping outside. Hell, he'd slept out in this truck during much worst.

"You coming?" Tim asked as he stripped off his shirt and cozied up under the blankets. Lyla sighed and clambered up into the truck bed. This was not how she imagined they would spend their first night on the road. She still hadn't even really explained to Tim what her big plan was, probably because she was still working out the details of that plan in her head. They could go visit her mom for a bit in California, although she wasn't sure how she'd take it when Tim Riggins showed up on her doorstep. After that, she needed a way to get him to British Columbia and out to visit his mom. She wasn't quite sure when she'd drop that bombshell; hopefully he'd still be speaking to her afterwards.

"This isn't so bad now, is it?" They'd wrapped themselves up in an old warm blanket and stretched out in the bed of the truck. It was a beautiful clear night which let the great Texas sky glow brightly above them. Lyla had to agree it was getting better; something about being wrapped up in Tim's arms always made the cold metal of the truck and the itchy wool blanket easy to forget.

"It's pretty nice out here." She said quietly, admiring the sky. The motel had just turned off the parking lot lights, making the stars shine even brighter. It was moments like this that she appreciated being born and raised in Texas; she hadn't seen much of the world just yet but she could bet there was nothing like the big open Texas sky.

"Don't fall asleep on me, grandpa!" She could tell by Tim's slow even breathing that he was quickly dozing off, probably coming down from the beer and tacos they'd stopped for along the way. He was exhausted, despite a day filled with nothing particularly tiring.

"Mmm I'm not." He mumbled, eyes half closed and voice already getting grumbly. Lyla smirked, knowing that he was going to be out in about 10 minutes but she wasn't tired just quite yet though.

"Well if you want to sleep…" Lyla's eyes were twinkling as she ran her hand up his thigh and rested it precariously close to his zipper. Tim groaned, sitting up and eyes snapping open, sleep suddenly the last thing on his mind.

"Lyla, you know I'm never too sleepy for you. Just don't start something you can't finish…" His voice dripped with lust as he looked at her through his hair. He pulled her closer into his lap, kissing her slowly as her hand deliberately worked between them to push his zipper down. She reached into his boxers, finding him hard already as she started to stroke him.

"You know I always finish what I start…" she whispered into his ear as she kissed his neck, trailing down his body. Tim threw his head back, stifling a moan; Lyla's pretty pouty mouth was good at more than just nagging him.

*NEXT DAY* (formatting issues!)

"Get up, Tim." Lyla was stuck, tangled up in Tim and the blankets which had somehow pinned her to the truck bed. The crisp early morning breeze was making her shiver, but she couldn't get to any of her clothes. It was well past 9 am and she wanted to get to at least New Mexico tonight. Also, Tim's snoring was making her want to stab her eardrums out and his morning breath wasn't helping either.

"Hmmmaammupp." Tim made some unintelligent noise and pulled Lyla in closer. He wasn't ready for waking up just yet, especially since it felt like they'd just fallen asleep. Lyla wasn't having it; she took the chance as he rolled over to rip the blankets off of him leaving him naked to the cool wind. Tim squealed, a noise she had never expected from him and that made her giggle.

"Come on sleepy head we gotta go!" she threw on her clothes as quickly as possible as she glanced quickly to make sure no one was around. No one would expect to find Lyla Garrity naked in the back of a pick-up truck, but then again no one knew her quite like Tim Riggins. Maybe he was a bad influence on her, she thought, but she definitely didn't mind it. With Tim, she didn't feel like she had to be this portrait of perfection; she felt like she could make mistakes and somehow it would be ok.

"Ughhh why so early." Tim whined as she struggled with him to get his arms through his shirt sleeves. His hair was a mess, sticking up and windswept across his face, which reminded her of when they were kids and he'd come to school looking like he'd just stepped out of one of those tornado machines at the country fair. She ran her fingers through it, making him look at least somewhat presentable as he leaned his head sleepily on her shoulder.

"I want to stop for breakfast and then get out of here and back on the road." Lyla jumped up and grabbed her cowboy boots from underneath the truck, where they had gotten tossed last night. She was definitely a morning person, much to the chagrin of Tim who would've probably slept in for the rest of the morning.

"Mmm breakfast. I could use some pegs and eggs. Too bad Buddy isn't here to make 'em for us." Tim grinned, thinking back to all the times he'd snuck out of Lyla's room in the morning devouring the breakfast Buddy made for his dear daughter before he headed off for work. If only good ole Mr. Garrity knew how many times he'd sat naked on his fancy bar stools with an equally naked Lyla, enjoying more than just breakfast.

"Hurry up, perv lets go before the place closes down. I'll even treat if you're lucky, Rigs." Lyla led the way to the small diner stuck haphazardly the motel. Walking in felt like walking into the diner back in Dillon; she half-expected to see Smash and Jason sitting in their booths in the back corner.

"So where exactly are we going, Garrity?" Tim asked as he shoved the menu away after ordering a feast fit only for a former Panthers full-back. Lyla cleared her throat, trying to buy herself some time. Tim hadn't really questioned this roadtrip much on their ride down; it was one of the things that she both loved and loathed about him: his ability to just go with the flow and live life with little to no advanced planning.

"Well, I figured we weren't really doing anything this summer except sitting around in your room so why not go somewhere? Get away? I know your family never did this kind of stuff but we always used to take a summer vacation every year and I kind of miss that little summer getaway, ya know? Just getting out of Dillon and away from everyone's prying eye's for a bit?" She was rambling, but luckily Tim was too busy trying to shove as many waffles into his mouth as possible to notice.

"So we're getting away from Dillon? Hiding from everyone?" Tim asked, with chocolate sauce tripping down his chin. Tim knew it still bothered her, the way everyone looked at them, especially her old Jesus freak friends whose looks of disgust always hit a nerve. Some of the one's she'd gotten close to would sometimes stop and stay hello, usually ending the conversation with a self-righteous 'we'll pray for you'. Tim wasn't a particularly religious man, but he didn't think God could be so cruel that he would want to deny both him and Lyla the happiness they had found with each other.

"No, Tim not hiding. You know I don't care about that. I love you and I don't care who knows it! It's just nice to get away from it all for a bit, that's all." She hated lying to him. He never lied to her; in fact he rarely lied to anyone. It just wasn't worth keeping all the stories straight and the truth was bound to come out anyway. It was one of the things not many people knew about it him and that she deeply admired.

"Have you told your mom that we're coming to visit – meaning, I'm coming to visit?" The last time Pam had seen Tim Riggins had been at the grocery store shortly before she took off for California. It was clear from the way she muttered 'I can't believe Lyla is giving that town mongrel the time of day' that Tim wasn't her favourite person. Lyla deciding to stay in Dillon, a town she loathed, and date the unpredictable town renegade was so unlike the wholesome, symbol of perfection who had once brought Jason Street home for dinner and Pam wasn't sure how to deal with that.

"Tim, she's not going to turn us away if we turn up on her doorstep…" Lyla said as Tim gave her a clearly doubtful look. She sincerely hoped her mother's unconditional love of her daughter would outweigh her decade's long Riggins hatred. Even when they were kids, Pam's face would stiffen whenever unruly Tim would run through her living room, usually leaving mud tracks on the floor and grubby fingerprints on the wall. But he was just a kid back then and she couldn't justify being malicious to a child. Now that he was a man, with very manly intentions regarding her daughter, Lyla wasn't sure the courtesy would continue.

"I like this version of you, Lyla Garrity," Tim smiled at her coyly, "This girl that does things on the fly, shows up for surprise visits on her mom's doorstep and has sex with me in the back of my pickup in the parking lot of a Motel 6."

"Shut up, Tim Riggins." Lyla couldn't help but grin back at him. He was right, she was changing and she definitely liked it.


End file.
